Combinación Perfecta
by tOna de Malfoy
Summary: Ahora logra comprender por que aquella combinación de colores le parece tan perfecta. DMxHP... mi primer SLASH atención si no les gusta el slash ni se acerquen.


**Disclaimer: los personajes son de J. K. R., si tiene algun parecido con alguna otra historia es mera coincidencia, derechos reeservados para moi.**

****

**Para Diiux: **que eres genial y has sabido confiar en mi, te quiero por que ahora eres mi hermano, tal vez no de sangre, pero si de corazón.

Mi primer **_SLASH_** asi que por favor no sean tan rudos/as conmigo, desde ahora se los digo, si no les gusta por favor no lo lean.

* * *

**_Combinación Perfecta_**

Él era perfecto, si que lo era, su cabellera rubia estaba perfectamente cortada y peinada, tenia el tono perfecto de rubio, ni blanco ni amarillento, su rostro era perfecto, afilado y con rasgos hermosos, su cuerpo, ni que decir, también era perfecto, bien formado gracias al quidditch, sus brazos estaban perfectamente torneados, juntos con su abdomen, sus piernas, en fin, todo su cuerpo, su ropa era tan parecida a su dueño, bien planchada y perfectamente puesta, sin una arruga surcando las telas, sus zapatos estaban perfectamente limpios, y sus ropas en conjunto estaban perfectamente en buen estado, completamente nuevas y relucientes, sus cosas eran perfectas, las mejores, las más caras, su habitación era perfecta, perfectamente bien arreglada, ni un solo mueble que no estuviese en sintonía con la habitación (n/a: recuerden que es el sly más poderoso y por eso tiene habitación propia haha, según yo xD), los doseles de su cama estaban perfectamente amarrados a las esquinas, las sábanas estaban perfectamente puestas, él era la combinación perfecta.

Y como todo a su alrededor era perfecto, su casa también lo era, él solía decir que el verde y el gris hacían combinación perfecta, y que esa era una de las tantas razones por las cuales estaba en esa casa, no sabia realmente por que lo pensaba, pero podría apostar su vida a que el verde y el gris combinaban perfectamente, era como una extraña y bizarra obsesión por querer que todo fuese verde y gris, si pijama era de ese color, su mochila y casi todos los adornos de su habitación.

Todo su mundo era verde y gris, la combinación perfecta, ahora que lo meditaba le parecía un poco raro, desde que había comenzado su séptimo curso en Hogwarts se empeñaba por que todo fuese de esos colores, se sentía bien cuando tenia ambos colores puestos, los adoraba como a él mismo.

Entonces comenzó a entenderlo, le gustaba la combinación de ambos colores por que le gustaba él, si, ese chico al que tanto le profesaba odio, le gustaba que lo mirase con odio y repugnancia, no es que fuese masoquista, simplemente se sentía completo al sentir aquella mirada sobre él, se interponía en su camino y le molestaba solo para que lo mirase, y aquel chico era tan bobo, que no notaba las verdaderas intenciones del rubio y lo miraba y cumplía el deseo del rubio, le miraba y el rubio se hinchaba de orgullo al haber conseguido su cometido.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y aquella mirada de odio ya no era tan potente, ahora podía sentir la mirada que aquel chico con el odio a menor intensidad, no lo entendía, si él lo molestaba, se esperaba que el otro le mirase con odio, ahora si que no entendía, que rayos sucedía.

Aquel chico de la mirada verde le odiaba, le odiaba con todo el corazón, le odiaba por ser tan perfecto, le odiaba por restregárselo en la cara, le odiaba por que lo molestaba cada vez que podía, pero le odiaba aun más por usar aquellos colores, el gris y el verde jamás combinarían, eso era lo que él solía decir, la idea de ver juntos los colores le parecía repugnante y le daba náuseas, odiaba aquella combinación.

Eso era lo que pensaba hasta un poco después de haber comenzado séptimo, no sabia ni como ni cuando le había comenzado a gustar la combinación, veía el conjunto del verde y el gris como algo bello, le parecía que ambos colores podían estar juntos por siempre y jamás dejarían de combinar perfectamente.

Se sentía extraño, antes no solía pensar aquellas cosas de los colores, ni siquiera se fijaba en la combinación de los colores, pero ahora sentía un deseo ferviente de juntar cualquier cosa verde con cualquier cosa gris y cuando una vez estuvo a punto de cambiar su pijama por uno de dichos colores se dio cuenta.

Le gustaba aquella combinación por que le gustaba aquél chico, ese chico de mirada gris, que era tan perfecto, esa era la única explicación, le gustaba y quería estar con él, pero el otro chico no parecía notarlo, al menos eso pensaba, el chico de mirada gris debia odiarle desde lo mas profundo de su alma por que solo le molestaba, hasta que un dia lo notó, notó que todos aquellos insultos no estaban realmente dichos, salían de la boca del rubio, pero su mirada denotaba que no lo decía en serio, y fue cuando una chispa en su corazón se avispó y dejo de mirarle con odio, fue entonces cuando sucedió lo inimaginable para ambos.

El rubio caminaba por un pasillo desierto, se había librado de sus dos gorilas sin ninguna explicación, al fin y al cabo, él les mandaba y nadie podía cuestionarle, llevaba ya 20 minutos rondando hasta que oyó pasos, era un caminar lento, pero el pasillo estaba desierto, seguro y al final del mismo se encontraría al persona de dicho andar.

Se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo, había dejado a Ron y a Hermione enfrascados en una discusión en la que luego lo meterían así que había decidido escapar antes, no sabia que pensar, últimamente aquel rubio no dejaba de colarse en sus pensamientos, demonios hasta en sus sueños lograba colarse, así que caminaba tratando de librarse de aquella hermosa imagen. Tan enfrascado en sus cavilaciones iba que no noto a alguien más caminando en el pasillo siguiente hasta que lo tuvo de frente.

-Potter¿que haces caminando solo, es que la sangre sucia y el pobretón han decidido abandonarte?- preguntó el rubio al saberse en compañía de los ojos verdes.

-¡Malfoy¿estas aquí?¿desde cuando?- respondió el otro apenas terminado el rubio.

-Eso no importa Potter, veo que cada vez eres más idiota, ya ni estas en este mundo- dijo Draco con burla.

-Cállate idiota, no sabes lo que dices- le soltó Harry con desdén, tenía que librarse de este chico, o de un momento a otro acabaría sobre él.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo el Draco arrastrando las palabras. Harry abrió mucho la boca, no esperaba tal respuesta de parte de Draco – no puedes ser más idiota de lo que ya eres- termino riendo.

Harry no lo soporto más y estalló, estalló de una manera muy extraña – Si serás imbécil Malfoy!, es que acaso no te das cuenta?- preguntó desesperado.

Aquella respuesta no era lo que el rubio esperaba, esperaba un insulto, un golpe tal vez, pero no aquello – Darme cuenta de que? – pregunto curioso, en realidad no entendía lo que decía Harry.

-Olvídalo- fue la única respuesta pro parte del moreno, y dando media vuelta, dejo a un rubio confuso, no soportaría más tiempo estando cerca de él.

Para cuando Draco reaccionó Harry ya llevaba medio pasillo de ventaja así que, en contra de sus tradiciones, corrió un poco tras Harry y le tomo del brazo obligándole a voltear.

-Eespera Harry!!- QUE!?!?!? Acababa de llamarlo Harry, él Draco malfoy, acababa de llamar a su peor enemigo Harry, no Harryoso, ni Harrybundo, ni Potty, ni Cara-Rajada, ni San Potter, no, le había llamado Harry y para colmo, había sentido una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo entero al tocar a Harry.

Harry también había sentido dicha descarga cuando el rubio posó su brazo sobre él, y se sintió un poco distinto cuando escucho a Draco llamarlo por su nombre, por un momento se sintió feliz.

-Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó con voz cansina

-Yo…. Este- se habia quedado acaso sin palabras?, no, imposible, los Malfoy jamás se quedan sin palabras- Quería saber que es lo que nunca entenderé?-termino preguntando.

Harry se sorprendió al verlo sin saber que decir y sonrió para sus adentros, se veía tan bien de esa manera, sin una pizca de arrogancia – Nada importante, logró responder, pues de pronto, había recordado que aun estaba Draco sujetándole el brazo, no había notado que estaban tan cerca, bajo su mirada a su propio brazo y vió una mano sujetándole fuertemente sin llegar a lastimarlo.

Draco notó como Harry bajaba la mirada y el hizo lo mismo, seguía sujetándolo pero eso no parecía molestarle, entonces levanto la vista y ambos ojos se encontraron.

Fue una conexión perfecta, la mirada verde de Harry y el gris en los ojos de Draco se conectaron lo suficiente para que olvidasen sus nombres, y como si de imanes se tratara, se acercaron, hasta sentir rozar sus respiraciones en los labios del otro.

Draco se tensó un poco al sentirlo tan cerca, cosa que Harry notó, y viendo como Draco no se apartaba tomó todo el valor de Gryffindor y decidió acortar la distancia en un beso, un beso tan perfectamente combinado que sus labios parecían piezas de puzzle, encajaban perfectamente, creando una pintura perfecta, de aquel chico de cabellos rubios, junto a ese chico de cabellos azabache.

Ahora se besaban, como si la vida se les fuera en el acto, pero el oxígeno no duraría mucho haciendo al beso corto, cuando ambos se separaron no podían dejar de mirarse.

¿Qué fue eso Draco?- se aventuró a preguntar Harry sorprendiéndose en sobre manera de haberlo llamado también por su nombre de pila.

Eso explotó la bomba dentro de Draco, si ya de por sí estaba extasiado con aquel beso tan corto, el que Harry pronunciara su nombre era el punto culminante, se abalanzó sobre el morocho y ataco su boca, fundiéndose en un beso aún más profundo.

No supieron ni cuanto tiempo se estuvieron besando, pero aquello no parecía importarles, siguieron, y siguieron, y siguieron, hasta que se encontraron abrazados, tocando todo lo que encontraron a su paso del cuerpo del otro.

Se separaron de nuevo por un momento para mirarse y pudieron ver en los ojos del otro un montón de sentimientos agolpados.

No supieron como habían llegado ala sala de menesteres, pero habían logrado aparecer una habitación con una cama enorme en el centro, con decoraciones grises y verdes, un sillón negro en una esquina, y a un lado una bonita chimenea, en fin, una habitación perfecta (_como Draco_- penso Harry).

Draco comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Harry explorando su torso quien suspiraba de vez en cuando al sentir el roce de las manos del rubio, de pronto, sacando una fuerza de no se donde, logro deshacerse de las manos de Draco y comenzó el a hacer lo mismo que Draco había echo momentos antes.

Las ropas volaron fácilmente, explorándose cuanto podían, llegaron hasta la cama y ahí Harry se abalanzo quedando sobre Draco, ambos desnudos y excitados por el contacto de sus virilidades, haciéndolos soltar gemidos de placer.

Ya no pensaban, solo sentían, se dejaban llevar por esa nube de placer que los dejaba ciegos, ya no eran los enemigos de siempre, ya no eran un Gryffindor y un Slytherin, no, solo eran Harry y Draco.

Sus caricias pasaron a términos mayores, para cuando acordaron, Harry estaba siendo invadido por Draco, y las embestidas eran fatales, grotescas, llenas de placer, rápidas y fuertes, al fin y al cabo, eran dos hombres, expresándose aquello que habían ocultado por tanto tiempo.

Draco golpeaba sabrá dios que parte del centro de Harry que lo hacía gritar de placer y para cuando el rubio llegaba a la cumbre, Harry también lo hacía, terminando por gritar los nombres del otro al mismo tiempo.

Salió del morocho y se recostó a su lado, respirando agitadamente, y sin pensarlo siquiera, aún invadido por el placer abrazo a Harry, el cual, se sorprendió, pero al ver la mirada sincera del rubio correspondió al abrazo.

-Te quiero Draco- dijo Harry con palabras cargadas de cansancio, se estaba quedando dormido.

-También te quiero Harry- alcanzo a responder el rubio antes de quedarse completamente dormido, Harry le escucho y sonrió, justo antes de también quedarse en los brazos de Morfeo.

Durmieron con una sonrisa en el rostro, ahora lo comprendían todo, era una combinación perfecta por que eran ellos mismos, era una combinación perfecta por que cada uno poseía los ojos de los colores que juntos combinaban tan bien.

Él Draco Malfoy, con sus ojos grises y él Harry Potter con sus ojos verdes, ambos combinaban a la perfección, combinaban por que así estaban destinados, el verde siempre estaría con el gris, pasara lo que pasara, siempre estarían juntos, por que era una combinación perfecta, que los hacia uno mismo, que los volvía inmortales, que los volvía ellos mismos que los volvía algo más que amantes, los volvía pareja, una pareja nada dispareja, por que era perfecta, una perfecta combinación, si, una combinación, **de amor**.

* * *

como les ha quedado el ojo eh??, no dejen de mandarme reviews, lo apreciaria mucho, bueno hoy 9/oct/07, es cuando lo e comenzado y terminado, en solo una hora hahahaha, espero y les guste, a mi me ha gustado bastante.

vaya gente bonita de méxico, especialmente de nuevo león al forum!, hay que culturizarse huahaua

**mis mejores deseos a todos los fanáticos de HP**

**saludos a todo aquel que me conoce en persona xD**

tOna.../


End file.
